Caught
by SammiEngel
Summary: Bak Chan managed to capture the Noah Tyki Mikk- but it seems a bit odd that he managed to get a hold of him so easily. What is the Noah planning?


**Bl I can't believe I typed this...psh...DON'T THINK I TAKE THE COUPLE SERIOUSLY THIS WAS FOR MY FRIEND WHO IS ALSO MAKING A FIC OF THESE TWO HERHERHERHER D Oh I had fun typing this...sorta...xD**

"HA! I got you-you filthy Noah!"

Bak Chan stood in front of Tyki Mikk whom remained captured. He was in some sort of cage that kept him prisoner. The expression on his face was of unamusement. He didn't seem to look like he cared that he was captured.

But to see Tyki like this made Bak happy. A Noah imprisoned because of his intelligence. Not once did he think of any suspicion to as why the Noah didn't even try to break free. The Noah didn't even talk to him. Every time Bak tried to say something to him (mostly him gloating about his genius) Tyki would just stare at him with the same look.

But Tyki's silence started to give Bak the creeps. Why was he so silent? Was he planning something in that sadistic mind of his? "Mikk, why are you so silent? Aren't you going to try to break free?" he said cautiously to the Noah.

Tyki stared at him for a long moment. He didn't answer. "Come on Noah speak! You-you're beginning to worry me here!"

Still there was silence.

"Speak Mikk! I know you can! You've got quite the mouth I know that for sure!"

"Come closer,"

Bak stared at the Noah and blinked. He spoke...

"Come closer to me."

Bak squinted his eyes and glared at the Noah. "No way you might try to kill me." he said. Tyki just rolled his eyes. "Idiot, how could I if you so-called 'genius' trapped me in this inescapable box?"

Tyki had him there. Bak kept his glare on him. " Not like you could even touch me..." he sighed. He walked closer to the box slowly and cautiously. What did he want him closer to the box for? What was he going to try to do? He couldn't do anything he was trapped.

"Mikk what do you want?" he said to him. Tyki just stared at him, he stopped replying to Bak. The Noah was leaning against the wall of the box and he kept staring at him. Bak started to get very uncomfortable now.

Bak stopped when he was just a few inches away from the box and stared right back at Tyki. What did he want? This was beginning to get annoying with the staring and the silence. "Mikk spe-"

He was cut off by the sudden sight of something- something Bak didn't think would happen- Tyki's hand grabbing his wrist.

"Wh-wh-what the..?"

"Baka Bak, your box can't hold me." Tyki smirked. His hand gripped on Bak's wrist tightly and he tried to pull free- but failed. The Noah had him and he couldn't break free. His eyes stared at the Noah's dark hand that grabbed him. His hand stuck right through the wall of the box and it was a very unnatural sight to him.

"HOW..."

"You're unaware of my powers aren't you? You see you idiot I can choose what I which to touch and if I wish to go through it, I can. So long as it is not Innocence- and this box is not Innocence. "

"L-l-let me go-!"

"No."

"Why did you even get IN the box if you knew it wouldn't hold you? W-wh-why didn't you kill me instead?"

"Because that would be no fun, so I let myself get captured. You think someone like you could capture me so easily? Not a chance. Now Baka Bak," Tyki kept his grip tight and he started to phase his whole body through box- Bak started to panic.

Bak knew he was done for- Tyki was going to kill him. To be killed by a Noah was the last thing he would ever want and he didn't even get to do anything to prevent his death. His body had gone numb from shock and he was too afraid to even say anything now- knowing he was going to die.

But something was a bit off- Bak was still alive. Why am I still alive? Shouldn't he have killed me by now?

Suddenly, Bak's eyes widened with confusion and terror as Tyki kissed him. Bak's body froze and he was nearly on the verge of fainting. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON...

Tyki kept his firm grip on Bak's wrist and he pulled back slightly with a grin on his face. "Baka Bak, do you know what I plan on doing to you?" he said with a deep voice. Bak didn't like that tone and he didn't like the idea that came to mind.

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU-YOU-YOU...!" Bak growled. He started to wiggle free now and pull but all he got was pain. Tyki's grip was bone-crushing and with the wrong movements he could break his wrist just from pulling away.

Tyki took his free hand to grab Bak's other wrist. "No no, I've got it all planned out. With the help I'll receive you'll just have to take it Chan."

"Help-?"

Tyki grinned and suddenly a man came out from the shadows. This man looked very similar to Tyki- but possibly older. "Little brother could we get this over with? I'd like to return home soon." Cyril said with a smile.

Bak felt terrified now. Two-TWO Noah's?

"Noah scum! What are you going to do?"

Cyril looked at Tyki and Tyki rolled his eyes. "Brother restrain him please."

Without any hesitation Cyril lifted his hand and pointed his arm towards Bak. Suddenly he felt something pull his body onto the ground and he couldn't move. His arms were numb along with his legs and this was a very unsettling feeling.

"There you are brother, now make this quick please." Cyril sighed turning away.

Tyki stuck his tongue out at the older Noah then turned his head back to Bak. He let go of his wrists and grinned down at him. "Bak Chan I can't tell you how badly I've wanted to do this. You may be confused as to why you, but there's just something about you I can't get over!"

Bak tried to move but it was hopeless. His eyes glared at Tyki, then the older one. The older Noah didn't seem happy for whatever reason but Bak didn't care. He wanted to escape. He didn't want to get screwed by a Noah.

But his fate was inevitable.

Feeling Tyki's hands touch Bak the way they did sent shivers down his spine- and not in a good way. He'd never felt so disgusted and violated until now and he was beginning to be panic even more. But Tyki didn't seem to care he kept touching him and rubbing his clothed body-until- he felt those hands touch skin.

Tyki had phased his hands through his clothing and Bak let out a small gasp. He didn't like to be touched-not like this- not by him. "Bak stop trying to resist it's useless really." Tyki laughed.

Bak kept shivering feeling Tyki's hands move around his body- it felt so wrong. His hands stared to move to his thighs now and Bak did not like that, so he tried to move again but he was stopped at Cyril's words:

"Keep moving like that and I'll break every bone in your body."

With that Bak was too terrified to even move. Either he be violated by Tyki Mikk or bones smashed into bits by the older one.

What do I do what do I do what do I-

Suddenly he felt Tyki's hand touch somewhere he did not want touched, and Bak let out a gasp feeling the uncomfortable pleasure of being touched there. He heard Tyki laugh and Bak growled. "My my Bak, so sensitive. How long has it been since you've been touched there hm?"

"S-screw you Noah!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid it'll be I who will be screwing you~"

Bak blushed at that thought and frowned. He didn't like that thought. Please get off me..

Tyki moved his hand against his thigh and caressed him gently, bringing his other hand to touch- what he did not want to be touched- and take rub ever so lightly.

Bak's body tensed up and he had to hold back a small groan for he did not want the Noah to get any sound of pleasure from him. He did not want to make a fool of himself in front of the Noah. Tyki chuckled at him as he felt Bak shiver at his touch. "Oh my my Bak, for such a little man you sure are big," he teased.

"Ge-get of me!"

"No no, I'm nowhere near done yet so hush you,"

His hands kept rubbing Bak and he tried everything he could to not enjoy this and reject such pleasure but the more Tyki stroked and rubbed his length the more Bak could feel himself get more hard.

This was too embarrassing.

Tyki grinned at Bak and laughed. "You know what Bak, I think I will be kind to you with this, I'll give you something you could enjoy." he said to him. Bak felt his body turned over so he faced the Noah and he could see the lust in his eyes. That was not a good look.

Bak still couldn't move and that angered him. He couldn't defend himself- it was so unfair. He glared at Tyki who started to tug off Bak's pants and yet still he could do nothing about it. "Wh-wh-what are you doing, Mikk?" he stuttered.

The look on Tyki's face was the look of lust and he knew what was going on as soon as he saw the monster lick his lips. "I'm giving you a little treat before I have my fun," he said. Bak closed his eyes and frowned, laying his head back. He couldn't stop this. He was fucked- literally.

Within no time he could feel Tyki's hand stroke him once more and the blush on his cheeks grew hotter. Bak couldn't move and he felt himself start to enjoy the unwanted pleasure as he let the Noah stroke his length slowly but then gradually gained speed and pumped him.

There was no way that Bak could hold back the groan and he cursed himself for letting it out. Suddenly Tyki stopped pumping him and brought his lips forward and have the head a soft kiss; Bak inhaled sharply at that and gritted his teeth.

This was too much and Bak didn't want to let this go any further but the way the other Noah looked at him frightened him- almost as if he wanted to kill him now. But Tyki wouldn't have that because he wanted to screw Bak that's all he wanted.

Tyki continued to give the head soft kisses until finally he let his tongue lick and tease and this made it harder for Bak to resist. Bak did all he could to hold back his noises and Tyki wouldn't stop- in fact he did more. In no time Tyki had brought his lips onto him and started to suck oh-so softly letting his tongue tease him.

Bak moaned at that and he didn't even realize it. Damn this Noah-!

It seemed that Tyki had to be in some sort of hurry because he took Bak's length in all without hesitation and sucked and tightened his throat- this made Bak shiver ever-so violently. God what was he doing to him? The pleasure was just too good and Bak knew he couldn't deny it. His noises didn't help either.

The more Tyki did what he did the more Bak felt ready to come- but he wouldn't have that. No, if anything not that. He would not let the Noah have the satisfaction of making Bak come for him. But he did this so well...

"Go-god dammit..No...a...h.." Bak groaned and Tyki pulled away. Tyki tiled his head a bit, still grinning. " Didn't want me to stop hm? Don't worry more is coming." he chuckled. Bak was suddenly repositioned once more and this wasn't any better. He remained propped up on his arms and Tyki on his knees.

"My turn to fuck," Tyki smirked. He didn't even have to take off his clothes; he just phased his hard self through his pants and readied himself. "Brace yourself, Bak," he said as he started to push himself in Bak.

Bak's eyes widened and he howled at the sharp and intense pain, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. "AHHHH!" he yelled. Tyki ignored it and kept pressing himself further in until finally he was seated fully in. Tyki let out a pleasurable shudder and sighed.

"M-my God Bak I didn't think you'd be this tight!" he stuttered. It was hard to even speak really and Tyki started to rock slightly not wanting to waste too much time now. Bak's muscles remained tightened and his spine hurt so badly. This was so wrong and so uncomfortable.

His body began to ache from clenching so tightly but Tyki just let out a groan from all the tightness. "L-loosen up Bak, i-it'll feel niiiice~" he hummed as he kept rocking his hips into Bak. Bak didn't want this pain he wanted it to go away he wanted Tyki to stop, to not go as deep as he was, to not-

"O-oh!"

Tyki blinked and smirked. "A-ah, like that?"

What was that strange feeling? The strange pleasure that struck him and made him nearly black out? It felt so good- he wanted to feel it again. Bak suddenly didn't care now, he wanted to feel it again and so he did as Tyki thrust into him with such depth. Another moan escaped his lips and Tyki laughed.

"G-guh..." Bak groaned. Tyki started to thrust into him more harder and he could notice in Tyki's thrusts that he was just about ready to come- Bak himself was ready too. But that would be the last thing that Noah would get.

But that would be challenged as Tyki grabbed Bak's length once more and pumped him in sync with his thrusts. The feeling of pleasure was just too much with Tyki hitting that spot again-and again-again-again.

"Come on Bak, come for me, " Tyki moaned. Bak would not allow it he wouldn't but the pleasure started to become too great and in a moment he was just about ready to- until he felt a warm splash of liquid spill inside him. It felt so strange and odd it made Bak shiver and with that shiver he felt his own sticky release.

Bak didn't hold back the moan as he came, the sticky fluid dripping onto the Noah's hand and the ground.

God Bak felt disgusted.

"A-ah, much better, don't you think?" Tyki said panting. He pulled out of Bak carefully and fixed his pants. Bak remained on the ground still restrained in his position. Tyki wiped off his hand and walked to Cyril. "You can let him go now brother," he said.

Cyril sighed and let Bak free of his restraints. Bak fell to the floor and frowned- his body in pain. He didn't want to look at the Noah, the humiliation. He wanted them to kill him already and get it over with. But nothing happened.

Tyki walked over to Bak and knelt down beside him. He pulled Bak up to sit and grinned. " I really did enjoy that Bak Chan maybe we could do it again sometime."

Bak glared up at the Noah, his face red with embarrassment. But Bak didn't hate the Noah, he didn't resent him- instead of shaking his head he nodded- something Bak didn't think he would do. Tyki smiled and stood up now and walked back to Cyril. "Let's leave him be, come on brother."

The Two Noah then vanished.

Bak sat there for a moment and sighed. Slowly but surely he stood up and pulled up his pants. Suddenly he didn't even care about what had just happened. It would be something he would forget until the next time.

And with that Bak Chan resumed his day as if nothing had happened.


End file.
